Llamadas nocturnas
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: "El zumbido de su móvil en la mesita de noche es lo que la despierta. Antes de ver el nombre en la pantalla, reconoce los ojos azules. Castle. ¿Qué querrá ahora?" Ambientado en la temporada 3, después del capítulo 3x22
1. Chapter 1

El zumbido de su móvil en la mesita de noche es lo que la despierta. Siempre ha tenido un sueño muy ligero, pero desde que se unió a la policía, el menor ruido basta para hacerle abrir los ojos; acostumbrada a ser convocada a escenas del crimen, redadas o entrevistas a las horas más raras que uno se pueda imaginar.

A su lado, su novio Josh duerme, imperturbable. Brevemente, Kate se pregunta cómo es que no se ha despertado también. Después de todo, él también está habituado a ser llamado a cualquier hora, siempre que un paciente necesite una intervención de urgencia. Igual se debe al cansancio. Esa tarde, llegó con el tiempo justo para cenar antes de desplomarse en la cama, exhausto después de una larga operación. Verdaderamente son tal para cual en ese aspecto.

Pero Kate no tiene tiempo de pensar mucho al respecto, pues su teléfono continúa vibrando. A regañadientes, estira la mano para cogerlo, achinando los ojos para protegerlos del brillo de la pantalla. Cuando por fin se acostumbra a la luz, distingue la foto que le devuelve la mirada desde la pequeña pantalla, y antes de ver el nombre que la acompaña, reconoce los ojos azules. _Castle_. _¿Qué querrá ahora?_

Con cuidado de no despertar a Josh, Kate se levanta de la cama, sale de puntillas de la habitación y mira de reojo el reloj al pasar. Las doce y media. Finalmente, llega al salón y contesta al teléfono.

– Castle, ¿qué pasa?

– Hola, Beckett, verás… – el escritor para un momento, habiéndose dado cuenta, al parecer, de la voz adormilada de la detective – esto… no te habré despertado, ¿verdad?

Beckett suspira profundamente antes de contestarle. Ha sido una dura semana, en la que el equipo ha tenido que afrontar un caso difícil, que la ha dejado extremadamente cansada y sin ganas de nada excepto de cerrar los ojos y esperar que el día siguiente sea mejor. Pero Castle no necesita saber todo eso.

– No, tranquilo, aún no estaba dormida – responde.

– Lo siento mucho, Beckett – al parecer, a Castle no puede engañarle tan fácilmente. – Te dejo que vuelvas a dormir.

– Espera, Castle – le apremia ella, antes de que pueda colgar el teléfono. – ¿Ha pasado algo?

– Eh… no, la verdad es que no… – tartamudea él. – Es solo que…

– Suéltalo ya, Castle – responde Kate, exasperada.

– ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de deshacerse de un cadáver en la ciudad? – suelta él, sin apenas parar a respirar.

De acuerdo, así que es una duda relacionada con Nikki Heat. Debe de estar trabajando en su libro, entonces. Mientras escribía los primeros libros de la serie, Castle la bombardeaba a preguntas sobre el procedimiento policial, pero limitaba sus interrogatorios a las horas que pasaban juntos en comisaría. Últimamente, sin embargo, la llama al móvil para preguntarle todo tipo de cosas. Curiosamente, las llamadas se producen con mayor frecuencia cuanto mayor es el tiempo que pasan separados. No es que a Kate le importe, por más que finja lo contrario; es una manera de seguir en contacto incluso cuando él no acude en persona a comisaría. De hecho, le divierte enormemente que Richard Castle, autor de veintiocho best-sellers de misterio, no tenga la imaginación suficiente como para pensar una forma creativa de deshacerse de un cuerpo. En el fondo, sabe que no la llama solo para pedirle consejo.

– ¡Dios mío, Castle! ¿Qué has hecho? – contesta ella, fingiendo gran preocupación.

– Ja ja, muy divertido, detective – responde el escritor, secamente. – Estoy completamente atascado. Como el asesino no se esmere un poco, Nikki va a descubrirle antes de llegar al capítulo tres.

– No te apures, es que Nikki es muy buena – replica Kate.

– La mejor – inquiere el escritor, con tono sincero.

Este es uno de los momentos que la dejan sin respiración, con el corazón atascado en la garganta. Si estuvieran frente a frente, ella encontraría algo que hacer para distraerse de la sinceridad de Castle, pero por teléfono, el silencio se prolonga hasta que él lo corta, como siempre.

– Aunque claro, Nikki no sería tan buena sin Rook – dice.

– Por favor, Castle, sabes que eso no es cierto – responde ella, con tono divertido, aunque es consciente de la verdad que hay tras las palabras del escritor.

– ¡Venga ya! Rook y Nikki se complementan; son el mejor equipo de la ciudad.

Así que iba a ser una de esas conversaciones; diálogos en los que ambos enmascaran cuidadosamente lo que realmente quieren decir en declaraciones construidas para desviar la atención, sin conseguirlo nunca. No es un territorio seguro para Kate, ya que podría acabar desvelando sin querer sus sentimientos por su compañero, así que se propone desviar la conversación.

– Báñalo en ácido.

– ¿Perdón?

– Al cadáver – explica ella. – Si lo sumerges en ácido, borrarás todos los restos de ADN del asesino y harás más difícil la identificación del cuerpo, con lo que ganarás al menos tres o cuatro capítulos de margen.

– ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto qué pensaría el FBI si escuchara estas conversaciones – ríe él.

– Mejor que no lo hagan; acabaríamos en prisión.

– Esperemos que no; el naranja nunca me ha sentado muy bien – afirma él, con tono serio.

A partir de entonces, hablan sin parar de cualquier tema que se les ocurre, riendo, gastándose bromas y lanzándose pullas, con el problema inicial de Castle totalmente olvidado. No es hasta que él se interrumpe, preguntándole si se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es, cuando Kate mira el reloj.

– No puede ser… – dice ella, con incredulidad. - ¿Las cuatro? Se me ha debido de estropear el reloj.

– Pues el mío también está roto, entonces, porque marca la misma hora – responde Castle.

– ¡No es posible que llevemos hablando más de tres horas!

– Pues ya ves… – musita él. – Será mejor que colguemos, mañana tienes que madrugar.

Kate siente una extraña sensación embargándola. Se parece mucho a la decepción, pero no puede ser. No hacía tanto, se había derrumbado en la cama, muerta de cansancio, y tenía que levantarse dentro de un par de horas. ¿Cómo es posible que le apene la idea de colgar el teléfono?

– Sí, tienes razón – susurra.

– Espera, ¿puedes repetir eso último? No lo he oído bien.

– Muy gracioso, Castle – le reprende ella. – ¿Nos vemos mañana?

– Allí estaré – promete él.

– No te olvides mi café – añade Kate, a modo de despedida.

– Buenas noches, detective – responde él, riéndose por lo bajo.

– Buenas noches, Castle.

Al colgar el teléfono, Kate se queda sentada durante un momento, mirando al vacío, hasta que lo recuerda. _Josh_. Su novio sigue en la habitación de al lado, y ella había estado tan absorta en su conversación con Castle que se había olvidado completamente de él.

Y en ese momento, la golpea una epifanía con la fuerza de un martillo: hablar con su compañero la hace feliz. Mucho más que compartir cama con su novio. ¿No debería ser al revés?

Pero al entrar en la habitación y ver la figura dormida de Josh, Kate se da cuenta de otra cosa. Royce tenía razón en su carta. Se ha estado escondiendo de la verdad, y le ha dado la espalda a su corazón. Antes de que pueda detenerlos, sus cuidadosamente construidos muros comienzan a resquebrajarse, y lo único que le queda es la verdad: está enamorada de Castle. Y ya va siendo hora de hacer algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días siguen su curso, inalterables, y Kate sigue reuniendo el valor para hablar con Josh. Mientras tanto, las cosas siguen igual entre ellos: las largas jornadas de trabajo, los turnos que nunca coinciden… Nunca se ven más que un rato para comer o cenar, y una o dos veces a la semana, Josh se queda a dormir en su casa. Ella nunca va al apartamento de Josh. Incluso al principio de la relación, solía ser él el que acudía a su piso, lo que resultaba cómodo para ella. Pero desde el viaje a Los Ángeles con Castle, Kate no ha pisado ni una vez el apartamento de su novio. A menudo pasan varios días sin verse, y parece que las promesas que se hicieron tras su casi-viaje a Haití han caído en el olvido.

Sin embargo, Kate ve a Castle prácticamente a diario. El escritor acude a la comisaría incluso en los días en los que solo hay papeleo. En esas ocasiones, se deja caer con una taza de café o una hamburguesa, dependiendo de la hora, y se marcha después de hacerle compañía durante un rato. Su presencia es suficiente para alegrarle hasta el día más tedioso.

Cuando Kate tiene un día libre, hablan por teléfono. Y cuando tiene que trabajar, y por alguna razón, Castle no está con ella, intercambian mensajes de texto, con la excusa de ponerse al día de los últimos descubrimientos en el caso en el que ella está trabajando o los acontecimientos más importantes en sus vidas. E incluso los que no son tan importantes, como la consulta del dentista de Alexis o los partidos de béisbol que Kate ve con Jim.

Kate ya no busca excusas para esas llamadas. De hecho, es ella las que las inicia en más de una ocasión. Ya ha admitido, aunque solo sea para sus adentros, que simplemente, Castle y ella se echan de menos y necesitan estar en contacto.

Cada día tiene más claro que sus sentimientos por Castle son reales, y juraría que en los ojos de él puede ver reflejado el mismo sentimiento. En sus conversaciones nunca mencionan a Josh. Actúan como si no existiera, y a decir verdad, a la propia Kate le cuesta recordar su relación con él algunas veces.

Todos los días con Josh son iguales. Ambos hablan de trabajo, comen y duermen juntos. Nada más. Incluso el sexo ha caído en el olvido, relegado a un segundo plano. La situación es insostenible, y Kate está resuelta a acabar con ello, pero le falta valor.

Hasta que una noche, decide que ya es suficiente.

Josh acababa de llegar, después de otro largo día en el trabajo, y ella misma lo había hecho hacía poco más de una hora. No se habían visto en toda la semana, y estaban sentados en el sofá, compartiendo una tardía cena, consistente en los restos de la comida a domicilio encargada por Kate el día anterior.

La conversación no fluía, a pesar de que llevaban un tiempo sin verse. O quizá por ese mismo motivo. Armándose de valor, Kate apoya su plato en la mesa de café. Si no lo dice ahora, sabe que nunca lo hará.

– Josh, tenemos que hablar.

Con un suspiro, él también deja su plato en la mesa y se gira hacia ella.

– Lo sé – responde él, con voz tranquila.

Pero no añade nada más, dejando que sea ella la que guíe la conversación. Kate se queda en silencio durante un momento, aclarando sus pensamientos. Finalmente, respira hondo, decidida a ser completamente sincera con él.

– Esto no funciona – afirma. – Apenas nos vemos, y ya ni siquiera hablamos por teléfono. No hacemos otra cosa que trabajar y dormir. Incluso cuando estamos juntos, no hablamos.

Josh sigue mirándola, con expresión inescrutable, pero espera hasta ella continúa.

– Estamos estancados, Josh. Atrapados en la rutina. No… no soy feliz. Y creo que los dos nos merecemos algo más que esto. Creía que podíamos hacer que funcionara, pero… – deja la frase sin acabar, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared.

– Dime una cosa, Kate – interviene Josh entonces. – ¿De verdad quieres que funcione? ¿Estás dispuesta a luchar por esto, por nosotros? – Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de ella, continúa. – Sé que ambos hemos hecho esfuerzos para salir adelante, para compaginar nuestro tiempo, pero últimamente me da la sensación de que ese no es nuestro único problema, y la verdad, no sé cómo arreglarlo. No sé ni si quiero hacerlo.

– Tienes razón. No es el único problema – Kate duda, sin estar segura de cómo continuar. – La cuestión es que ya no me basta con lo que tenemos. Quiero algo más. He perdido la ilusión, y no sé si la recuperaré…

– ¿Has perdido la ilusión por nosotros, o en general? – una vez más, Kate decide no responder. Claramente insatisfecho con su silencio, Josh presiona. – ¿Hay alguien más, Kate?

Ella traga saliva, y levanta la mirada. Los ojos de Josh no están llenos de reproche, como ella esperaba, sino que le devuelve una mirada teñida de comprensión y una honda tristeza. No puede mentirle. Él no se lo merece.

– Lo siento.

No hace falta decir nada más. Él se encoge de hombros, casi imperceptiblemente.

– Yo también – la expresión de su rostro le hace pensar que él ya sabía que tarde o temprano iban a tener esta conversación. No hay sorpresa en sus facciones, solo… pena.

Josh se levanta del sofá, y Kate le imita. Sin decir una palabra más, él se encamina hacia la puerta, poniéndose la chaqueta por el camino. Ella le sigue, con los hombros caídos. Al llegar al umbral, Josh se gira.

– Supongo que tendré que venir a por mis cosas. ¿Cuándo te viene bien?

– Cuando quieras – responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él sonríe apenadamente y se acerca a ella, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, en un gesto inequívoco de despedida.

– Cuídate, Kate.

– Adiós, Josh.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se va. Kate se queda de pie junto a la puerta cerrada de su apartamento mucho tiempo después de oír el ruido del ascensor señalando su marcha. No puede sacudirse de encima la melancolía por el final de su relación. No importa lo difíciles que se hayan puesto las cosas entre ellos, Josh es una buena persona, y de verdad le gustaba. Durante un tiempo, llegó a pensar que su relación podría funcionar y saber que nunca lo hará la entristece.

El sonido de su móvil en el salón la despierta de su estupor, y Kate se encamina a responderlo caminando como una zombi. Sin embargo, al ver la identidad de la persona que le llama, una sonrisa le ilumina el rostro.

– Hola, Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kate rompió con Josh, y en un rincón de su mente, todavía se acordaba de él. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, esos recuerdos fueron dejando de estar empañados por la culpabilidad. Aún la entristecía su ruptura con su novio, pero estaba contenta con la forma en que habían acabado las cosas. En cierta manera, Kate se sentía… libre.

Hasta el momento en el que rompió con él, no se había dado cuenta del enorme peso sobre sus hombros que suponía su relación con Josh. Ahora que no lo tenía, sentía un inmenso alivio, y estaba más feliz de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Y tenía muy claro con quién asociaba esos sentimientos.

Todavía no le había contado a Castle su ruptura con Josh. No es que le preocupara su reacción, sino que quería asegurarse de haber cerrado del todo un capítulo de su vida antes de embarcarse en el siguiente.

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda de los sentimientos del escritor hacia ella. Ahora, hablaban por teléfono a diario, incluso si habían pasado el día juntos. Ninguno de los dos se iba a dormir sin haber hablado antes con el otro. Claro, que esas llamadas nocturnas a menudo suponían que ambos se mantuvieran despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Si Castle se preguntaba dónde estaba Josh, nunca lo expresaba en voz alta.

Días después de la marcha de Josh, Kate invitó a cenar a su compañero tras cerrar un caso importante. Después de las hamburguesas en Remy's fueron al Old Haunt, donde estuvieron hablando, bebiendo y riendo hasta mucho después de que el último cliente desfilara por la puerta. Eran las ventajas de tener tu propio bar, suponía Kate.

Esas salidas poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en la norma, así que un viernes por la noche, Kate se encontró con Castle en el bar después de firmar el último formulario del día. Ryan y Esposito habían estado con ellos la última vez que fueron al Old Haunt después de un caso, pero esta vez, Castle y ella estaban solos. Esposito se había excusado, alegando unas ganas tremendas de meterse en el sobre, lo que habría colado de no haberse reunido con una cierta médica forense en el vestíbulo. Por su parte, Ryan quería retirarse cuanto antes para poder pasar un rato con Jenny.

– Casi me dan envidia, ¿sabes? – afirma Castle, una vez situados en su mesa habitual con sus bebidas.

– ¿Quiénes? – pregunta Kate, mirando alrededor distraídamente.

– Ryan y Jenny. La relación que tienen. Llevan juntos más de un año y están tan enamorados como el primer día.

– Bueno, Castle, en mi opinión, eso es un signo inequívoco de que están hechos el uno para el otro – aporta ella. – No es habitual ver a una pareja tan compenetrada como ellos, pero tampoco es imposible.

– ¿Cómo tú y Josh? – suelta Castle súbitamente.

El escritor parece registrar sus palabras un segundo después de que salgan de su boca, y empalidece a una velocidad alarmante. Un silencio incómodo se instala en la mesa con ellos, y Kate no es capaz de articular palabra, totalmente perdida.

– Perdóname – se apresura a excusarse Castle. – No sé por qué lo he dicho. Yo no…

– Tranquilo – le corta ella. Ese momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro para contárselo, así que respira hondo antes de continuar. – Es solo que… Bueno, que Josh y yo hemos roto.

Si el silencio de antes le había parecido tenso, este se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Finalmente, el escritor se repone de la sorpresa, y su rostro recupera una expresión neutral.

– Lo siento – ofrece, aunque la mirada en sus ojos es casi esperanzada.

Envalentonada por esa chispa en sus pupilas, ella da el siguiente paso.

– Yo no – hace una pausa, pensando en sus próximas palabras. – De verdad me gustaba. Pero eso no era suficiente – al decir esto, estudia la expresión de Castle, buscando algún signo de entendimiento.

– ¿Y quién…? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo?, digo… – tartamudea Castle, adelantándose una vez más a su cerebro, a juzgar por su mueca. – Déjalo. ¿Estás bien?

Ella extiende la mano por encima de la mesa y toma la de él, mirándole a los ojos, esperando que él vea toda la verdad en los de ella. Cuando habla, lo hace claramente y sin titubear.

– Mejor que bien, Castle.

Este se queda mirando durante un momento sus manos sobre la mesa antes de dar la vuelta a la suya y acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar. Por su cara se abre camino una sonrisa radiante, más amplia de lo que Kate ha visto nunca en su cara.

Esa noche no hablan por teléfono. En su lugar, pasan las horas enredados en las sábanas de la cama de Kate. Y cuando la luz de la luna se refleja en los ojos de Castle, ella se da cuenta de que por fin está donde quiere estar.

* * *

 _N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis marcado esta historia como favorita, la habéis seguido o habéis dejado algún comentario. Nos vemos en la próxima._


End file.
